Happy 18th Birthday
by warmkittenhugs
Summary: I hope your day and your eighteenth year is your best one yet. You're now a legal adult, who can buy lottery tickets, get tattoos, piercings, and sign your own forms. You are my favourite person and I hope you enjoy your fanfiction.
1. Preface

There once was a girl who was as beautiful as wild flowers, and who had one goal. Half-jokingly, one July night, this goal was revealed in a short text conversation with her girlfriend.

Mikayla Hughes: "My only goal in life is to be famous enough that people write fanfiction about me," 7:01pm, July 20th, 2014.

Laura Dawson: "Good life goal, I'd read it."

7:02pm, July 20th, 2014

Mikayla Hughes: "Write a fanction about me."

7:03pm, July 20, 2014

Laura Dawson: "Maybe I will."

7:04pm, July 20, 2014

Her goal was once again restated, but on her Twitter Account, where she is indeed famous with a follower count of over 120 people.

**Mikayla** HugMikayla 33 mins

I just want to be famous enough that someone writes fan fiction about me

6:04 pm - 15 Sep 2014 · Details

But alas, her goals of fame and fanfaction were to become reality. But seventeen year old Mikayla Hughes did not know that her goal would and was thought upon and worked upon in complete seriousness. Her goal would soon be achieved, Mikayla would soon achieve enough fame to have a fanfiction written about her. Life would not go on without this fanfiction. This wonderful human being needed the cheesiest possible fanfiction written for her and about her and this is what this account will become.


	2. Theme Song

Fresh Hero of Brant-ford

Now this is a story about how

Her life got flipped-turned upside down

And id like to take a minute

Just sit right there

I'll tell how she became the hero

Of a town called Brant-ford

In Southern Ontario born and raised

With her cat was where she spent most 'o her days

Chillin' out, maxin, relaxin all cool

All dancing and rappin' inside the kitchen

When a couple of villains, up to no good

Started creating bad feels in the neighbourhood

She got a funny feelin and her mom got scared

Said "You're sprouting wings and creating a fuss! You're becoming the super hero of the town called Brant-ford!"


	3. Introduction

She is the world's first Happiness Hero and the first ever superhero. With just one giggle, she lowered the world's crime rates, and the town of Brantford became the world's Happiness capital of the world overnight. Brantford became the only city that can pride itself in having no poverty, the highest ability of tolerance and acceptance for sexual, gender and cultural minorities. All citizens feel unity and love for themselves, others, the environment and the world. Today's youth are healthy, educated, free from neglect, abuse, addiction and nightmares. Boogeypeople even have their own housing complex to ensure their own safety during the night hours.

Due to our famous and beloved hero, Mikayla Hughes, the state of the world and our town have dramatically improved. These duties can be overwhelming for our hero, swarms of paparazzi, abolishing rape culture, promoting tolerance, tending to nightmares of the masses, and acting as a human air freshener are hard work.

On these days, we must understand the she will go back to being one of us… a more famous and one of us with a higher capacity of love… but one of us. She will spend time in her spider less, freshly painted bedroom with her elderly fish, and sidekick, Shithead while the two will watch movies such as Pay It Forward or they will catch up on her YouTube subscriptions. She may even sit in the dark alone while watching movies featuring heartthrob Zack Effron, or maybe even watching a movie scarier than your worst nightmare. If spotted, you mustn't bother our hero. She needs peace, even if she is spotted enjoying company and local music at the Brown Dog Cafe or sipping on a Green Tea Frappunchino without whip cream at a local Starbucks. Sometimes we must learn to live without our town's hero and learn to conquer villains and nightmares on our own. She will come back, fueled by her own greatness and will be better than ever in a few days' time. This beautiful hero colours our world as we may colour a canvas and for that we are forever grateful.

So here it is, the story. The inside scoop into the life of our town's very own superwoman. The first ever to grace us with her unearthly presence. She is not fictitious as us common folk used to believe. Throughout the past few years, her spirit has developed, sparking her powers and unique ways of existing. We have all sensed it, as are spirits have lifted alongside her own, as each time a basic human has been within forty feet of her, they notice her as she brings a colourful glow (literally and figurative) while she flies. Her aura is said to glow much like the shooting beams from the Power Puff Girl Cartoons of the early 2000's.

Not to be forgotten, her powers bring the warmest feelings of happiness and eternal safety to the townspeople, alongside the slightest aroma of coconut yogurt and your favourite fabric softener (yes, the one your mom used when you were a kid.)

Sugar and spice and everything nice.

This is our reality

Her reality

This is the story

Of a town, a girl, happiness, fairness and warm kitten hugs


	4. Story 1- Hero Saves Clown Convention

In most comic books of fictitious- or perceivably fictitious superheroes, there are always villains. In Brantford, our villains are not thought of as a classic all evil villain, until proven evil, as they are usually great creatures whose stories have never been told.

Anyway, each night, our young hero is awakened at each nightmare a citizen may have. She gets this tingly feeling in her limbs and her brightly coloured aura flies her through the door and to each house which holds a fearful citizen. She plunks herself into the situation and grabs it by the horns… or gently finds the issue and who causes it.

"Usually nightmares are caused by a fellow unearthly creature who gets lost on their way home" states Hughes. What Hughes does is coerce this creature through the dream and into her own mind, and teaches it a way to get home. Commonly, creatures are separated from parents, unable to sleep or just bored and wandering through mind after mind, unaware of the problems it creates for these humans.

If a child or adult has a fear, the fear tends to be able to make it's way into the mind of a person who is scared of it. It's a susceptibility thing- a predisposition, it's not purposeful.

Last night, Mikayla was quickly awoken during her heavy sleep, due to a pounding feeling in her chest, a drum beating, music ringing in her ears and a vivid picture of a circus, all she could smell were funnel cakes.

Three triplets in the city's core had just been taken to the Paris Fair by their Parents, Adam and Steve. Young Eve, was so scared of clowns that she had accidentally become the host for a Clown Celebration where clowns from all of the Nation attended to conference and share tricks of the trade.

For Our hero, this situation was very hard to help, as the conference had been planned for an entire year and there was no fear big enough to fit all of the guests. Mikayla used her powers of happiness and security to provide safety to Eve, and she even managed to convince these clowns to leave and gather in the Clown Convention Centre. Before each clown left, our hero used her powers of scent to mimic feelings of happiness, enjoyment and excitement to lessen Eve's feelings of terror and show her that clowns are good people who are not deserving of fear, as they exist for her enjoyment.

The next morning Eve and her sister, along with every child in the town, awoke to find hundreds of balloon animals in their home, and Eve no longer feels fear when she sees the painted faces and big red noses of these happy clown folk.

Stay tuned for next week as we discuss the Boogeypeople's housing crisis


	5. Story 2- Hero Solves Housing Crisis

Boogeypeople. Or should we say "people." Forced to leave their country, refugees to find safe escape under the beds of households across the nation. They have been called "monsters."

Since January 2009's arrests and detention of all Boogeypeople, the displaced tribe has been provided with new housing services thanks to Mikayla Hughes.

After her recent heroic actions of abolishing all crime, the old courts and jail have been converted into crafty, rustic apartments to keep our Boogeypeople safe. Decorations were swiftly created, twinkly lights, paper lanterns, quilts and thousands of rugs now occupy where jail cells were. Cells doors are now doors that look as though they came straight from Hegrid's house in Harry Potter, and thousands of animals have been adopted into the apartments of the Boogeypeople.

Once again, our city's institutions have been re-purposed, crafts have been created and all animals have been adopted from Brantford's animal shelter. A momentous amount of work done in just one day.

In other news, our hero has taken some time to travel, more news later.


	6. Story 3- Town Hero Travels

Story three

Town Hero Travels to Toronto, Paparazzi Spot Hero with Love Interest

Last Friday our town's hero was spotted on a train headed westwards towards Toronto with a look of determination on her face and her aura a deep, dark purple which could only mean one thing- our hero is visiting a love interest. Her face flushed bright red as her aura darkened and glowed outwards creating a larger orb surrounding her. Sources say she walked off the train and headed down Church Street and greeted possible love interest with an awkward side hug.

Thousands asks the question, "does her love interest also have ability or is she a mere human?"

Some believe that if the interest is a human without any other unearthly qualities, that this may change the dating game for many of us. Could we too have a chance of dating our famous hero?

More on this in time


	7. Story 4- Villain Not So Bad After All

Story Four

Villain not so bad after all

Does town hero have a new love interest? Her possible companion have been spotted all over town throughout the past while. The once perceived human companion might have abilities of their own in talking to other life forms.

Rumours surfaced in March of 2014 that our hero had one true enemy- spiders. Brantford constantly sprayed for bugs and ran at any sight of a spider. Houses would be burned, institution evacuated, grass dug up. The entire town feared this villain- it was believed to be the most evil villain in history. Mikayla lived in fear of the most terrible villain of them all and could not defeat it on her own.

Little did she and the town know, the companion had incredible interpretation powers. Companion, Dawson, saw a giant spider and didn't even burn their house to the ground! Mikayla screamed and the building evacuated, except for Dawson who calmly sat and spoke with the spider.

This spider gathered it's family and a meeting was held. Little did hero and townsfolk know that only two kinds of spiders are deadly in North America, and that spiders are even a sign of good luck in many countries These villains are actually not so bad. The sweet creatures eat the even more awful bugs like mosquitoes and bugs and parasites who could damage our food supply.

All of the town's spiders were family, the biggest being the mother. She was a single mother whose children and husband had been killed by murder and arson. Dawson spoke with the spiders of arranging a separate community for the spiders, and forced the mother to go to parenting classes. The mother was to teach herself and her children not to commit break and enter or trespass on private territory. The spiders will also take English language classes, to learn laws of our town and to read signage such as "Do not enter."

The spiders who were believed to be the most evil super villain of them all, unable to be defeated by town hero were just illiterate souls with good intentions. It was a language barrier and wrongful assumptions that led to this constant fear.

The Hero of Happiness who was once before frozen with fear ran and hugged her newly discovered heroic partner in crime (and love) and the two waved goodbye to their new spider friends.

Hero and townspeople are forever greatful to Dawson, and the public believe the two heroes to be the best super couple in existence.


End file.
